What If?
by The Black Reshiram
Summary: What if Ellis woke up when L.A. kissed her during episode 6? Non-canon pairing written for a friend. EllisL.A.


Ellis looked so peaceful in her sleep. She breathed quietly; in, out. In, out. Her chest rose and fell with every breath. L.A. took a lazy glance at the video camera that was recording every moment he spent with her. He walked over and sat on her bed. L.A. smirked down at the girl, trembling with excitement; he was finally alone with her. How he had longed to caress her, to hold her in his arms. The wait had been unbearable, and now here Ellis lay before him.

"Oh dear. I can't help myself," the male witch said. He paused for a moment and took in her breathtaking beauty. "When falling in love, one tends to lose sight of everything else." Laughing to himself quietly, he bent down, and pressed his lips to hers.

Ellis' eyes snapped open once she felt the pressure on her mouth. There was something, no, _someone_, very close to her face. She could feel their breath tickling her nose, and she held in a sneeze. The young witch girl, still half asleep, found that she couldn't see the person clearly; they were too close. Their eyes were shut. For some reason unexplainable, she didn't want to move. The feeling of someone so close felt nice, and she smiled at the warmth she now felt in her stomach.

L.A.'s head shot up once he felt her lips curve into a smile, genuinely surprised at the slight movement. "Ellis," he said, looking down at her now open eyes. "I've woken you." He smirked at her small smile, which disappeared quickly. L.A. could see that she was trying to remember where she had seen him before. Her mouth popped open into a tiny "o" when she recalled his introduction from a few days back.

L.A. found her actions so adorable; he reached out to brush the free strands of hair that floated near her face. She felt so warm, so soft. She was his first and only love, and for him to be touching her, he thought it was incredible.

Ellis however, was frozen with shock. Never before had someone shown affection like this toward her, and she was unsure how to react. "I don't understand," she finally said. L.A. pulled his hand back, afraid of what she would say next. She sat up, their bodies now incredibly close to each other. He caught his breath when she set her hand down next to his leg. She looked into his golden eyes with her deep blue ones and said, "What was that for?"

The young boy did not know what she was referring to. "What was what…_Ellis_?" She was leaning closer to him now, looking at his mouth. He was unsure what to do when she touched his lips with her fingers with one hand, and her lips with her other hand.

L.A. now understood. "Sweet, innocent Ellis. That was our first kiss." He brought his hands to hers and held them. Ellis ignored this action, saying, "Kiss? What was it for?" she remembered the feeling she had before, and leaned back. L.A. frowned at her, wanting to be close to her again. "Oh, Ellis. You're so naïve. When people like each other, they give each other a kiss."

"I like Nadie. Should I kiss her?" Ellis asked. L.A. snarled at the thought of her and Nadie together, and his expression became one of anger and hatred. Ellis whimpered, now afraid. L.A.'s eyes widened when he realized he had frightened her. He wrapped his arms around the girl and said, "I'm sorry for scaring you, Ellis. But you do not like Nadie the way I like you. I love you." Ellis understood love from the romance novels she had listened to Nadie read, but she struggled with the concept. She relaxed into his embrace.

"The feeling when you kissed me," she said. "Was that love?" L.A. cocked his head, wondering what feeling she could be talking about. He asked her, and she said she didn't remember it very well. "If you kiss me again I might remember," Ellis said. "I can kiss you again, Ellis?" he said, and she nodded slightly.

L.A. gasped and crushed his lips to hers. Ellis saw that his eyes were closed, and she repeated his action. With a wild passion, L.A. pressed her backward onto the bed, looming over her, and Ellis responded by kissing him harder, again repeating his actions. "Ellis…," he moaned. L.A. knew she was too young to go any further, and he was too young as well, so he kept kissing her while still maintaining his position.

He pulled back a few moments later when he felt her cease moving, worried. Smiling when he saw she was asleep again, L.A. laid down next to her. "I love you, Ellis," he said. She felt his radiating warmth in her slumber and shifted closer to him. He put his arms around her lovingly, and thought, _"I will do anything for you, Ellis. I promise I will always be there for you. I love you." _It was around two according to the clock across the room, and L.A. was tired as well. He fell to sleep next to Ellis, never wanting to leave her side.

The camera's battery light flickered off, but it had recorded everything from L.A. and Ellis' first kiss to L.A.'s confession of his love.

Nadie did not take any notice to the boy when she came back to the room, angry and tired from being on a date with the cheater Miguel. However, when Ellis and L.A. were found asleep the following morning, it goes needless to say that Nadie was not particularly happy finding a boy she _didn't know_ in bed with her bounty.

"What the hell! You had _sex_ with someone you _just met_? You're fourteen!" Nadie yelled. L.A.'s face turned brick red, and Ellis asked innocently, "Nadie, what's sex?" Nadie opened her mouth to respond, but changed her mind and shut it. The boy wrapped his arms around Ellis, abashed that Nadie would think he would do such a thing to a girl so young.

L.A. introduced himself to Nadie in a pleasant tone, yet still held onto Ellis protectively. "Either you let go, or say your last words," Nadie said, her voice full of anger. She knew her anger stemmed from Miguel, and she didn't want Ellis to go through the same thing she did. She pulled her gun on the boy threateningly, and in response, L.A. moved his hand toward his deadly weapon that circled his wrist.

Ellis stood for a moment, and stepped out of L.A.'s grasp. "No," she said. Stepping in between them, she looked at the other witch, who was still livid, but relaxed when she walked over to him. She looked at Nadie, who put her gun back. There was a fierce determination in her eyes that Nadie recognized. It was the same look she had when she heard her grandmother's dying words.

"I want L.A. to stay. He won't hurt me. Or you, Nadie." Realizing the situation he was in, L.A. agreed that he wouldn't hurt either of them. Even though he really didn't like Nadie, he didn't want to risk upsetting Ellis.

Nadie thought about it for a moment, and decided it would be beneficial to have another witch on their side, especially one with incredible physical abilities. L.A. smiled a true, genuine smile, and Ellis snuggled up to him.

"_I have to admit, I am a bit jealous. Looks like Ellis found someone before I did,"_ Nadie thought as she looked at the two happily embracing.

They left the hotel with L.A. and their southbound adventure continued. With a new member fighting for Ellis' safety, who knows what would happen now?


End file.
